wwe 3 scary stories
by nostalgiafan2
Summary: 3 terrifying kind of tales starring wwe superstars
1. Chapter 1

story 1

the horror house

randy orton,ashley,massaro,john cena,and trish stratus were 4 best friends. they decided to all move in together into one house in miami florida. it was a beautiful house,but little did they know,it was cursed.

their first day moving in

"you know ash,is there a reason i'm carrying your stuff?" randy asked his girlfriend

"yes,because your a man,and therefore you are stronger than me,besides,its not like your carrying all my boxes"

"it sure feels like it" he complained,"i don't think john is having this problem with trish"

"oh really?" ashley said,"hey trish,isn't it great having john carry your boxes?"

"sure is,ash!" trish agreed

"jesus christ,trish,you didn't have to pack so many things into one box you know,that's why you have other boxes" john complained

"no,but that's why i haveyou" trish told him,laughing

after an hour of brining boxes in,the friends decided to just sette down before unpacking

"god that was a lot of work" randy complained

"yeah,i guess the best way to get a workout is to have 2 lazy girlfriends" john joked

"ha,ha,very funny" ashley said to them

"_GET,OUT"_ a ghoulish voice suddenly said

"w-what was that?" trish asked,scared

"probably just the wind" randy said,having no other answer

"_I SAID,GET OUT"_ the voice warned again

"randy,i seriously doubt that was the wind" ashley said

"well,ok,its either the wind or an evil spirit hell-bent on making us leave,but i'm definatly going with the wind" randy said

"yo randy,is it normal for walls to bleed?" john asked

"not that i recall,why?" randy asked back

john didn't say anything,he just pointed to the bleeding walls

"ha,must be on it's period" randy joked

"yeah,probably" john laughed

"how can you guys be joking at a horrible time like this?" trish asked,"this is an extremely dangerous and serious situation!"

"trish,there's an explanation for everything" randy tried reassuring,"the blood is probably just wet paint dripping from every inch of the house is all"

"and how about the voice telling us to "get out?" ashley asked

"fuck,i don't know,not everything has an explanation you know" randy said

"randy,i'm scared,i want to leave this house" ashley told him

"hell no,i got a good deal on this house,cost a fortune,its gonna take more than a cheap ammityville horror knock-off to scare me out of here!" randy declared

just then,an invisible force satrted to beat the hell out of randy,choking him,punching him,kicking him,and sticking him on the ceiling

"see?" randy said from up on the ceiling,"its gonna take more than that to-

randy didn't get a chance to finish his sentence,because he fell straight to the floor

"randy! are you ok?" ashley asked

"yeah maybe we should sleep on it tonight and decide what to do in the morning" randy said,still face first on the floor

later that night,no one could sleep,the friends decided to all sleep in different rooms so they could keep an eye out for strange activity. whatever this evil prescence was,it seemed to possess them that night

"_john"_ the ghoulish voice began,"_they are all against you,you must kill them, they all must die"_

"must die" john repeated the voice,then proceeded to get a knife out of the kitchen

"_hello ashley" _the voice greeted from ashley's room,"_i know you can hear me,your friends,they must die"_

_"_yes" ashley agreed,"i must kill them all"

ashley got a meat cleaver from under the bed and swung it around,practicing aim

"_trish,are you listening? good,you have to kill your friends,all against you"_

"all against me" trish said,getting a large butcher knife from a desk

"i must kill all of them,they are all against me" randy said,with an axe in his hands

"_wait a minute,i'm supossed to tell you to do that"_the ghoulish voice said

the friends all made their way to the kitchen,circling around eachother,waiting to kill

"_yes,yes"_ the ghoulish prescence said,pleased,"_die,everyone must die"_

randy seemed to snap back into reality

"wait,what were we doing?" randy asked

"well,we have weapons,so,uh,i don't know where i'm going with this"  
john said

"_no,no!_" the entity complained,"_your supossed to be killing eachother,i want bloodshed. your eyes will melt,your brains will burn from the inside-out,your intestines will ooze out from your noses,you will die slowly,painfully"_

"well mr house,you aren't a very nice person,or ghost,or demon,or house,or whatever the hell you are!" trish told it

"_i don't care what you think of me"_ the entity said

"well you should,after all,we do live here" ashley said

"_well,first of all,i should piont out what i am,i'm a ghost that can pretty much control an entire house,second,well,i guess that's all i have to say,now kill eachother!"_

"no,i think i have a better idea" randy said

next thing you know,randy,john,ashley,and trish are standing in front of the house,watching it burn

"you think it was a good idea burning that house?" john asked,"won't the spirit be all pissed and come back for renenge or something?"

"naaah" randy reassured,"this ghost hated us and doesn't wanna be anywhere near us again"

"sad that we have that affect on people" ashley said

"i'll say" trish agreed,"i'm not sure why. so,who wants marshmellows?"

"count me in" everyone else agreed,outting marshmellows on sticks,roasting them over the fire that consumed the house.

stay tuned for the next story!


	2. Chapter 2

story 2

untitled zombie story.

one night,while sitting at home,shane mcmahon decided he couldn't wait any longer for his father,vince mcmahon to die and leave him the company. so that night,shane invited vince over so he could murder him

"thanks for inviting me over son" vince said as he walked in

"no problem,dad" shane replied,"after all,its not like i invited you over so i could kill you horribly and take over the business"

"that's a good kid right there" vince said

"why don't you take a seat and i'll get you somethin to drink" shane offered

"alright then"

shane went into the kitchen,got some wine,put rat poison in it,and gave it to his father

"thank you,son"

"your welcome,dad"

shane smiled as he watched vince drink,but was in shock after seeing he hadn't dropped dead

"so,dad,how are things?" shane asked,waiting for his father to die

"very fine"

shane waited,and waited,and waited for vince to die,but he never did. not even after consuming the entire drink

"dad,could you excuse me?"

"take your time"

shane went into the kitchen and got a knife

"so dad,how are you feeling now?" shane asked,holding up the knife

"never felt better"

"really? are you sure?"

shane took the knife and drove it into the back of vince's head

to his surprise,vince was still alive

"hmm,that's strange,i seem to have a sharp pain in the back of my head"

shane was in absolute shock

he decided to go and get his rifle

he brought it back and shot vince 5 times,but vince was STILL alive

"boy,i don't know where all these pains are coming from,how strange"

"hey dad,i think there's a leak in my bathroom's sink,mind helpin me out?"

"sure"

shane took vince up to the bathroom,grabbed his head,shoved it in the toilet,trying to drown him. then he slammed the toilet seat on his head

for some strange reason,that actually killed vince

"jesus christ,bout time"

shane took his father's body,put it in the car,and drove off to dispose of it.

"where can i get rid of this thing?" shane asked himself as he was driving

"perfect!" shane yelled happily

he saw a sign that said,"ancient indian burial ground"

"no one will suspect to look for a body in a cemetary" shane told himself

shane took a shovel out of the trunk,took his dad's body,and buried it

"rest in pieces old man" shane laughed as he got into his car and drove home

"marissa,are you home?" shane asked as he entered his house

no one answered

"good,now i have time to celebrate"

before he could do anything,shane heard something break

"who's there?"

no one answered

"i'd tell myself must be my imagination,but that's when a killer usually comes out of nowhere"

shane heard a knock on the door

he answered it,and there stood vince,already rotting

"oh my god,is there anything that will fucking kill you!?" shane yelled

"brains" zombie vince replied

"well you ain't gonna find any in this household that's for sure"

"brains!"

that's when shane realized,vince was now a zombie

"zombie!!!!!" shane screamed,slamming the door

he decided to pick up the phone and call stephanie,maybe she could help

"hello?" stephanie answered

"stephanie! you gotta help me here!" shane begged

"shane,are you about to tell me that you killed daddy,buried him at an ancient indian burial ground,and now he's returned as a rotting,flesh eating zombie hell-bent on getting revenge on you?"

"well,sounds kind of harsh when you put it that way,but yes! how'd you know?"

"it was bound to happen one day"

"so does that mean you'll help me?"

"hell no!" stephanie hung up

"what a spoiled little bitch" shane said,"what to do,what to do?"

shane saw that he had an emergency glass case that read "break in case of father turning into zombie" which had a gun in it

"what the hell did i even buy that? its not gonna do any good,he's already dead!"

thats when vince broke down the door

"brains!" zombie vince said,"brains!"

shane screamed and ran down to the basement

"son of a bitch,why'd i come down here?"

shane was about to leave,when he saw a book that said "how to kill a zombie"

shane picked up the book and read from it

"ok,i think i've realized something now,i fucking hate reading!"

shane threw the book at the wall

"what am i gonna do? what am i gonna do? i'm screwed,i'm screwed!"  
vince made his way to the basement,but thiss time,there were more zombies behind him

"sweet buttery tap-dancing jesus!" shane exclaimed,"what the hell is this,thriller part 2?"

"brains!" the the zombies all said

shane exited through the basement window,only to be met with more zombies outside

"oh you gotta be kidding me!" shane complained

shane easily pushed his way through the zombies,getting out

"thank god!" shane yelled as he saw marissa pull into the driveway

"marissa,look out zombies everywhere!" shane told her as he went to her car window

"brains!" she replied

"god damn it! not you to!" shane said,noticing that marissa was now a zombie

"well" shane sighed,"if you can't beat em,join em"

shane put his body in zombie position and started to walk around like a zombie

"brains!" he said,"brains!"

he walked whatever direction the zombies were walking in,hoping to find acceptence from them one day.

stay tuned for the last story!


	3. Chapter 3

story 3

count jeffula

one night,jeff hardy was walking through the park,looking for weed. that's when a mysterious figure came up to him.

"oh,uh,hey" jeff greeted him

the mysterious figure didn't respond,he just opened his mouth and bit jeff's neck

"OW!" jeff yelled,"son of a bitch,that hurts like a motherfucker,not since that 30-foot drop on randy orton has somethin hurt thhis bad!"

thats when the figure let go of jeff's neck an ran off

"what a crazy son of a bitch" jeff remarked,"god damn this hurts"

jeff decided to head back home for the night and get some sleeo.

the next morning,jeff woke up,went to the bathroom,looked in the mirror,and saw he didn't have a reflection.

"whoa,trippy" jeff said to himself

jeff reached into his mouth and felt sharp,new fangs.

this was freaky,he thought. so he decided to call up his brother,matt.

a few hours after this call was made,matt finally arrived

"alright,so what's the problem?" matt asked as he entered jeff's house,"it had better be important because i was 2 steps away from doing lita,by the way i brought her along"

"hey jeff" lita greeted as she walked in

"hey li,alright,so listen you guys,last night,i was bit by some weird guy you would most likely see on to catch a predator,and i woke up this morning,and i saw i didn't have a reflection,and i reached in my mouth and felt fangs"

"you brought me all the way down here for that?" matt asked angrily,"i have it in good mind to kick your ass right now!"

"wait matt!" lita told him,"don't you understand? jeff has become a vampire!"

"i don't give a damn,he shouldn't have had me come all the way here just to tell me that"

"matt,this is serious,now jeff,i need you to tell me,is there anything around the house that could help us learn how to deal with this?"

"well,i do have a book called "so you've become a vampire",but i never thought that i would actually have to use it"

"well go get it" lita ordered

jeff got the book and brought it back over to matt and lita

"alright" lita began,opening the book,"it says here,that vampires die from sunlight,so jeff,make sure you stay far away from the sun"

lita looked behind and saw jeff wasn't there

"jeff?" she asked

she looked over at the door and saw jeff standing in the sunlight

"jeff!" she exclaimed,"get in here! you're on fire!"

"oh shit!" jeff exclaimed,running back into the house

matt took a bottle of water and poured it on jeff,extinguishing the flames

"that was a close one" matt said

"alright" lita coninued,"it also said that vampires hate garlic,so make sure you stay far away from-

lita didn't finish her sentence because she saw jeff eating a piece of garlic bread

"jeff!" she exclaimed,"put that down,your a vampire now,your not supposed to eat garlic!"

"what?" he asked,"i'm friggin hungry here!"

lita sighed

"let's just read on" she said

"vampires also die from holy water,stakes through the heart,and can be repeled by crosses,jeff,please for the love of god tell us you don't have any of those things in your house"

"not that i recall" jeff replied

"good" she replied back

"too bad,i was hopin he'd be stupid enough to end up killin himself with them" matt added

"matt if you're not gonna help then just stay out of it" lita told him

"whatever"

"ok,it says here that the only way for you to return normal is for us to find the head vampire and kill him" lita read

"i don't know what the hell he looks like" jeff said

"well,you were at the park right?" lita asked

"yeah"

"so vampires attack in the same spot more than once,so most likely this vampire will be there again tonight"

"good,i can't wait to kill this guy,i hate bein a vampire"

"yeah tell me about it" matt told him,"it must really SUCK,HA! get it? suck? vampire? i kill me,ha! thats another one!"

"matt shut up" jeff told him

"so,now we wait until tonight,all we need is a stake" lita told the hardys

"here you go" jeff said,taking a steak out of the freezer

"not that kind of stake,jeff,a wooden stake" lita explained

"i don't have one of those" jeff told her

"well we'll just have to make one,matt,get a piece of wood and meet me in the garage" lita said as she walked off

"hey! why do i have to do it?" matt complained

matt got a large piece of wood out of jeff's backyard,took it to the garage and took a circular saw,and turned the wood into a sharp stake

"perfect" lita remarked

later that night,in the park

"jesus jeff,you couldn't have become a vampire during the summer? its fuckkin cold out here!" matt complained

"oh well sorry" jeff apologized sarcasticly,"next time i'll make sure i get bitten on an august night"

"guys stop arguing" lita told them,"keep an eye out for anyone that may look like a vampire"

"there he is!" matt yelled

he ran over to a 78 year old man and punched him in the face

the old man crawled away in pain

"matt,what the hell was all that about?" lita asked

"well i thought he was a vampire,guess i was wrong"

"just don't accuse everybody you see of being a vampire" lita said

"fine" he remarked,"there he is!"

matt ran over to a man in a tuxedo and kicked him in the testicles

the man walked off,holding his croth in pain

"matt!" lita yelled at him

"what!? i thought he was a vampire!"

"this is hopeless" jeff sighed as he sat down on a bench,"we'll never find him"

"sure we will" lita reassured

"i hope so l,i really hope-

jeff stopped himself in mid sentence,because he saw the man that turned him into a vampire

"that's him!" jeff exclaimed

"are you sure?" lita asked,"don't start accusing random people like a total retard"

"hey!" matt complained

"no,i know its him,come on,grab that stake and lets go!"

lita grabbed the stake off the bench and she,matt,and jeff walked towards the person

"hey,you!" jeff told him,"you turned me into a vampire you dick!"

"ah yes,so i did" the mysterious man said,"my bad

"yes,it is your bad,now if you'll excuse us,we have to kill you so i can be human again"

"or,better yet,i can give you a reverse bite"

"what's a reverse bite?" jeff asked

"a simple bite that will reverse the entire process of your being a vampire,you will definatly no longer be a vampire" the man explained

"sounds good to me,hey lita,i think you forgot to read that part in the book"

"excuse me,but in all the years i have been reading books,i have never once skipped a word on a page!"

"whatever you say,lita,whatever you say,so come on dude,bite me!"

"as you wish" the man said,bting jeff in the neck,then walking away

"how do you feel?" matt asked

"i don't know,am i still a vampire?"

"well,i brought a little mirror,just in case you wouldn't be sure" lita said,handing jeff the mirror

"hey,i got my reflection back!" jeff cried happily,"i'm human again!"

"awesome,can we go now?" matt asked

jeff went home,and lita and matt went back to their place

when jeff walked into his house,he went up to his room.

he looked out his window and saw a full moon.

he started to grow hairier and harier. he grew fangs and he grew 5 times his size.

he was now a werewolf

"oh god damn it,not again!","oh well,no use cryin over spilled milk".

jeff just accepted his new life as a werewolf and howled at the moon.

and that was the third and final story from the trilogy,thanks for readin!


End file.
